Yokuman Stage
|checkpoints = 2 |duration = 1:31 (2:46) |level_number = 30 |unlocked_by = Rescue 250 players in total during Challenge runs }}Yokuman Stage is the fourth extra level and the thirtieth level overall in Just Shapes & Beats. It is unlocked in the Playlist by rescuing 250 players in challenge runs. Description Yokuman Stage uses mostly common hazards, such as round spikes and tiny projectiles and largely uses the projectiles and lasers in the second phase. It also uses the rare round-tipped wall hazard, although it's only twice in the entire level. Layout First Phase The level starts with pink squares fading in from the right in an upwards and downwards direction towards the player. Three pink lasers equidistant from each other appear from left to right and disappear. Four small-to-medium-sized pink spikeballs float downwards, as the same pink squares from before, fade in the same way as in the beginning, at a slower rate. After the first four spikeballs float down off the bottom border, four more spikeballs float upwards, with all of them spaced so that none of them overlap with the previous spikeballs. As the music picks up, the three pink lasers appear again, this time shooting simultaneously, and the floating pink squares come back again. This time, they fade in from the bottom right to the top right in a motion like painting up and down. A few more appear in the middle right, before the pink squares default to original attack formation. The pink lasers shoot simultaneously again. Four more spikeballs come from the top once again, followed by four more spikeballs from the bottom. As the player reaches the first checkpoint, three pink lasers shoot simultaneously once more, transitioning to the second phase. Second Phase The phase starts with the three vertical lasers again. Then, three round-tipped walls appear, from left to right in ascending order. They all zoom to the left. Afterward, the tiny square projectiles stop shooting out, as a large round spike rolls in from the right. It is accompanied by four smaller round spikes, two above and below it. Another four appear shortly after, this time closer to the larger round spike. Then another four appear, back in the same position as the first four round spikes. Then, four pulse bombs appear and the tiny square projectiles resume spewing out from top to bottom. Three of them detonate first, while the fourth detonates after. Three lasers show up and fire, while four pulse bombs simultaneously reappear and detonate in the same order. Four lasers fire, as three more pulse bombs show up, with the third also detonating after the first few. Four lasers show up again, this time, two are on the left and right sides. The same amount of pulse bombs appear and repeat the attack pattern. They continue this behavior throughout the rest of the level. Six lasers show up, with three of them more on the left side, evenly spaced, while the other three are crammed closer together on the right side. After the repeated attack, four lasers show up, with only one being on the left. Then, nine lasers show up, arranged just like the previous lasers, with two sets of three cramped lasers. Two lasers fire one at a time before five horizontal lasers appear from the top to bottom. Two more lasers appear in the center, while two others are on left and right sides as the level reaches the final phase. Final Phase After the lasers fire, sixteen round-tipped walls appear from the left to right in ascending order, this time at the top. The square projectiles have also stopped firing. The same attack pattern that followed the rare hazard repeats at a faster speed, this time with three lasers on the left and right sides of the level. Four horizontal lasers appear at the center and fire after the previous six. The rest of the level is a rinse-and-repeat of this attack formation. Hardcore Mode Changes First Phase *The lasers are wider Second Phase *Just like the previous phase, wider lasers *The projectiles are slightly faster Final Phase *Rinse and repeat of the previous phases Gallery YokumanStage1.png YokumanStage2.png YokumanStage3.png YokumanStage4.png YokumanStage5.png YokumanStage6.png YokumanStage7.png YokumanStage8.png YokumanStage9.png YokumanStage10.png YokumanStage11.png YokumanStage12.png Trivia * Just like Cool Friends and Legacy, the obstacles of this level appear before the title fades away. However, unlike the former levels, there are tiny pink squares instead of multiple lasers or spikeballs * This level features a soundtrack straight from a Mega Man fan game. Specifically, Mega Man Unlimited. * Yokuman Stage is shortened to Yokuman in the game's Soundtrack List and the game's credits. ** The composer of this level, Kevin Phetsomphou is shortened to Kevin's username, "kevviiiinnn", in the same list. * This may be the only level where the hazards don't disappear right when the last checkpoint is crossed and is not a bug. Category:Extra levels Category:Levels